


Tequila

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, drabble from prompt, drunk!Chuck, implied father/son incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is a cheap drunk. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> written for ljblueteak's prompt on tumblr.

Maybe it was a mistake. The kid's been dry for three months - doctor's orders - so it was obvious his tolerance would be low. But he'd insisted, "gotta celebrate, right?" he'd said, and so here they are. It might not have been so bad if Herc had been able to control it all better, but people keep buying Chuck drinks and somewhere along the way he'd lost track and now? Now his son is drunk, and there are at least three women and possibly one guy trying like hell to come onto him, and all Herc wants to do is take Chuck home. Away from all this, away from everyone, and celebrate a full recovery in private, like he'd wanted to in the first place.

"You know you're giggling right now, don't you?" Herc says, putting his hand on Chuck's back, low. "I'd be embarrassed for you if it wasn't kinda cute."

"Hey, dad," Chuck drawls, pouting when Herc moves the next shot out of his reach. "You bein' a killjoy now?"

"You've had enough - though God knows it's a sad day when even Mako could drink you under the table. We're going home."

"Aw c'mon, just one more." Chuck makes a grab for the shot glass, but Herc catches his wrist, turning him around towards the door. He leans close until his mouth is by Chuck's ear, curls his fingers into Chuck's hip.

"We're going home now. Try and sober up a bit on the way."

"You got plans for me, dad?" Chuck's leaning against him while he tries to walk them out, making it difficult and simultaneously turning him on.

"Always. Come on, Chuck, prove to me you can still walk straight. You're a Hansen, for chrissake, you can do this."

"Might've been the tequila," Chuck says, craning his head to look back at the bar. "Or that other thing. Don't know what it was, but it was blue." He belches, laughing as they finally make it out onto the street. "I fuckin' love the smell of Hong Kong in the morning!"

"It's not even midnight. Shut up and get in the cab."

"Mm, are you my Prince Charming?"

"I will be when we get home, alright? Get in, Chuck."


End file.
